


In Glory Revealed

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [67]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Thor's cock isn't the only magical healing part of his anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: What if Thor had looked back?





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOTD- BPAL, Et Lux Fuit
> 
> Enjoy!

"Thor. You wish to try it tonight?" Loki asked. He had opened his door at Thor's knock to find his brother standing there holding Mjolnir and wearing the strangest look.

Thor simply nodded, abruptly unsure if he would choke on the words. The long deep sorrow had risen in his throat from where it lay buried deep within. Twice he had lost his brother, and twice he had found him, each time as painful as the last. More painful still had was the lingering fear that had he not turned for one last look upon the renounced throne, he would yet believe Loki dead.

His regret was a newer pain, his heart gnawed by the realization that he had carried the answer to their sorrows all along. If Loki couldn't share the hammer with Thor, he could share Thor with the hammer.

Loki's excitement hung heavy in the air. Thor looked at him. If he had whiskers, they would be quivering. And he did not even know what it was Thor hoped would happen.

Loki's seidr was a learned thing, crafted and honed like the merciless little blades he carried tucked about on his person. Thor's was innate. When he was young he used to watch the clouds racing across the sky and imagine them driven by his heartbeat. When he grew older he learned it to be true. His tempers called the lightning and his joy the rain and there was not one cell of his being that did not carry the storm. And this was the seidr that, Thor hoped, could heal them.

Mjolnir was a tool and a weapon but she was likewise a conduit. When he raised her to the sky she became a part of him, aiming his power as he willed it. He felt neither weight nor wrappings in these moments when they joined. Joining with Loki was much the same. Even their first time, the coupling too hard and too fast for the cold stone floor at the foot of the throne, it had happened, right at that moment when fingers tightened and gasps became moans.

Loki touched his cheek gently, turned his face to meet his eyes. "You seem strange tonight."

Thor's answering smile was wry. "A little nervous. That's all."

Loki could taste the lie in the air. Even Thor's lies were golden. They tasted of champagne and apple blossoms and so he let it go.

They kissed on the threshold, unhidden by any charm. At first Loki had concealed them, unwilling to bear the shame and judgment he would face when Thor inevitably left him, until the day Thor had caught his lips moving and made him swear to hide them no longer. Thor had no means of enforcing the vow and yet Loki kept it.

Kisses followed kisses until Loki slid his lips back to whisper into Thor's ear. His beard was rough against Loki's smooth cheek and he rubbed against it, his eyes falling shut at the pleasant scratch. "Do you remember the first time you rode her for me?" he murmured.

Thor turned and kissed his brother's eyes. "I remember very well," he answered.

The look on Loki's face when he had made his request was one Thor had seen far too often over the years, perched upon a barren rock and asking him to come home, battling atop the glassy tower. Such longing on that beloved face, such raw and desperate hope, but back then he had not dared to trust. It was ten months ago that he had leaned forwards with that same look and whispered, _I wish to see you take her in._ It made his request into a thing of desire for Thor as well; the chance to prove that hard-won faith was not in vain.

He tilted his head, bringing his ear closer to Loki's lips, seeking the brush of them against the plump lobe when Loki spoke again. "You were lovely, brother, so beautiful and selfless to grant me such an intimate act."

"I remember watching you watch me, and that was beauty enough to satisfy my heart."

"Oh, but you found pleasure in it, too."

Thor smiled. "I did. I had not been sure I would."

"But I held your hands as you lowered yourself down, and I told you how I loved you, and you did it for me."

"It felt so strange, that first time. Hard, even with the leather, and colder than you despite having been in my hand."

"And yet you took her in and rode her until you spent."

"It did not take long, with the way you were touching me," Thor answered.

"I will make this so good for you, I promise. My clever, clever brother," Loki said, and with a soft cry he began to shower Thor with kisses. He was tracing the line of Thor's jaw with his lips when he heard the first peal of thunder.

Thor's storms were his glory and Loki hoped they would never change. Dark and brilliant with thunder that shook the very ground beneath one's feet, the very bed where together they lay. But the ends of the storms, where once they had faded as quickly as they had begun, much like his brother's tempers and his passions, now eased into soft warm rains that sank deep into the soil and pressed secret kisses upon roots and seeds and the shy earthworms who crept between. The sunlight imbued his clouds so that all the realm was suffused with an ethereal glow. The realm eternal so thrived beneath these showers that it became every inch a garden and the people looked at Thor and thought, Oh, how like his mother.

What joy it was to lie tangled pleasantly together afterwards, Thor's fingers trailing down his flank, and listen to the rain as it pattered against the glass. What radiant joy to finally believe Thor loved him.

Thor could happily have spent entire days basking in Loki's kisses. Loki lied with his actions just as easily as with his words but there were no lies in this for all it was that same quicksilver tongue of his was now beginning to dart out and lick Thor's lips as he kissed. He began to remove Loki's clothing, everything he could get off without sacrificing so much as a single kiss.

Thor made a soft whine of protest when Loki stopped just long enough to tug free his tunic. "It feels strange to wear a shirt with no leggings, brother," Loki laughed. "And I thought you fond of my chest?"

Yes, Thor was indeed fond. The moment Loki had spoken Thor's hands were on him, relearning the feel of him. Thor loved to wrap his hands around Loki's sides, marvelling at the narrow ribcage, bones so delicate compared to his own though he knew that in truth they were not delicate at all. They had trained together, after all, none but the best instructors to guide the two princes in the arts of war.

Thor was thoughtful tonight, his touches almost meditative. And there was Thor's thumb brushing across the scar on Loki's side. Loki still remembered that day perfectly: the pain, the blood, the terror in Thor's eyes. "I nearly lost you," Thor murmured, still rubbing it.

Loki reached inside Thor's tunic to find the mark of his knife. "And I you. It is fortunate we are tenacious."

"Fortunate indeed."

Thor's smile was too warm to resist and Loki did not try. His lips had grown ticklish, as they always did when they were kiss-swollen, and the only thing to be done was to kiss harder. Thor responded with matching pressure, matching passion, and their tongues teased and played as Loki began to undress his brother.

"You are right," Thor said at last. "This does feel strange." He pulled off his tunic and then it was Loki's turn to admire. Thor always loomed even larger when he wore no colors or patterns to distract the eye.

Loki caught one of those tempting nipples in his mouth and began to tease it, sucking, flicking with his tongue, straightening to claim Thor's lips as he wrapped his arms around his brother and began to caress his ass. Their ignored cocks were hot between them, twitching and dripping against their firm bellies. He felt the rumble in Thor's chest and heard the matching peal in the heavens. Thor took Loki's hips in his warm hands and walked backwards, drawing him towards the bed.

The far side of the bed was covered in a huge mass of pillows, so high it nearly blocked sight of the wall. Loki must have conjured every kind of pillow he could imagine; there were velvets and silks in every shade of the rainbow, patterned with lavish embroidery and simple weaving or left unadorned to better display the beauty of the fabric. And there, leaning against them, a familiar jar that appeared to have been greatly enlarged.

"Is that a full quart of our slick, brother?" Thor asked. His eyes sparkled with silent laughter as they met Loki's.

"A pint," Loki answered, giving him a playful nip.

"Still. We will look like the wrestlers in the show-pits of Svartalfheim."

"Nonsense. We are far more handsome. Besides, most of that is going inside you."

Thor shivered, excitement flaring. Loki thought of tender leaves and how they danced when the wind was just beginning.

"You love it. The thought of me filling you up, getting you so unbelievably full," Loki whispered, voice rih with promise. Loki's ear was just at Thor's lips and he caught the lobe between his teeth. Loki's moan grew and Thor flicked the fleshy tip with his tongue.

When Loki had readied the pillows he had likewise cast aside the covers. He moved back to kneel on the edge, walking backwards on his knees, drawing Thor after him with his lips. Thor could be persuaded to lie down only when it was Loki's mouth, rather than his hands, pressing him downwards. The feathers bore his weight as easily as a cloud and Loki sank into it as he straddled his brother and began to kiss his way down. Loki had been named silvertongue in their boyhood for his skill in weaving tales. Thor had never been

such a one for books as his brother, not because he disliked reading, but because he knew that if he waited Loki would respin the story into another one ten times better. His skill with words made Thor think of sculptors, their fingers luring magnificence from a simple lump of clay. Loki sculpted whole worlds with his words, worlds Thor yearned to explore. The change had come so smoothly that had not noticed when those worlds began to twist, to grow dark and sharp. When the fruits hanging from the shining silver trees turned bitter. But now each time Loki did this he gave Thor new and better worlds and Thor's fingers tangled in his hair, Loki's name whispered with as much love as urgency, brought back some of the sweetness.

Thor widened the spread of his legs and curled his hips up in wordless request. When they had begun together, Loki had wondered if his brother had any idea how vulnerable he was like this, offering up all his most tender parts as easily as honey-wine. In time he had learned the truth: that it was never in his body that Thor's vulnerabilities lay. Loki licked his fingers and began to paint spirals on Thor's skin. He fed his power into them, charms of ease to help prepare Thor's body for what would follow. He drew large ones at first, covering half his belly, encompassing an entire pectoral muscle. Smaller ones followed, the tender inside of a powerful thigh, the knob of an elbow. He drew everywhere he could reach until there were none but the smallest places left to cover, dainty swirls on the tips of his fingers, the bones of his ankles. By the time he reached Thor's opening, the last part of him to be covered, Thor was in the exact state Loki wanted him. Trembling and limp with arousal, skin glowing pink and shining with sweat. Loki slicked his finger and slipped it in.

Thor arched his back, tilting his hips upwards. There was an intimacy to this that wasn't there with cocks, somehow. Perhaps it was that it made everything easier to see, for watching one's cock disappear inside only allowed a half-view. Perhaps it was the difference in how much there was to feel as it was being done, for despite all the sensitivity of a cock, it was aware of little beyond _good_ while nimble fingers noticed everything.

As if reading Thor's thoughts Loki spoke. "Oh, how soft you are," he breathed.

"You always sound surprised."

"Because I always am. The joy of discovery, every time."

Loki added a second finger and began pumping them gently. They had both learned to relax their muscles enough that in truth this was no longer needed, but neither had shown any inclination to stop. It did much to make their nights long and lovely. Which is not to say the skill did not come in handy at other times. It was a sure way to brighten the middle of dull days when one grabbed the other's arm and had him bent over behind a pillar almost before he knew what was happening, fucking hard and fast with their hands clapped over their mouths, seidr slicking the way and seidr cleaning them up.

This was not the first time Thor had wondered if perhaps Loki had his own hidden seidr, separate from that which he honed and wielded. His nimble fingers seemed to work magic within him, far more than touch alone. It would not have surprised Thor to learn that Loki's ready aptitude for training had obscured more hidden gifts.

"More," Thor said.

"No need to rush. We've got so very much to do tonight," Loki soothed.

"All the more reason to hurry."

"All the more reason to take our time. And where did this impatience come from? I would almost think you a callow youth once again."

 _We should have done this then. It would have spared us both such heartbreak,_ Thor thought but did not say. Instead he simply answered, "From my desire for you, as ever."

"Mmm. Shall I fuck you open, then? One lover helping make room for the other?"

"Oh, please."

Loki moved above him and watched Thor's face as he slid inside. Thor's legs came up around him, strong and tight.

Thor had not fully grasped how much he had held himself back with others until he was with Loki. His weight and his might were too much even for most Aesir; far too much for those Vanir and Alfs and humans with whom he had in the past shared intimate delights. It was during their third time together that Loki had spoken of it.

"Let go, Thor," he had murmured, voice dripping with indulgence. "Let go, you will not harm me."

So Thor had let go, and what would have broken other lovers, snapped their spines or crushed their hips, only made Loki grasp at him and plead for more.

It had been some months later when Thor had stroked his finger along Loki's chin and whispered, "What is this long face, my love?"

Loki was too recently sated to have built back up his guards and in that moment he told the truth. "I fear you will tire of me," he admitted.

The bed shook with Thor's silent laughter. "How could I desire another now that I have had you? Once freedom is tasted the thought of losing it cannot be borne." Loki thought of his time in the prisons and smiled at his brother. He still dreamed of them sometimes, terrible nightmares that left him shaking and drenched with sweat and Thor's arms around him and Thor's voice soft in his ear. Some days it was still difficult to trust that he was free but it had become easier since he heard those words. Since learning that for Thor, he was freedom.

It was a rare and precious thing to find a lover so perfectly suited that greed and selflessness were one. Even their bodies seemed designed for the pleasure of the other, that slight upwards curve of Loki’s cock that rubbed against Thor’s spot so effortlessly with each thrust, Thor’s height just enough greater that he could fuck Loki against the wall and have their lips be perfectly level to drink each other’s cries. Loki’s thrusts were almost lazy and Thor reached between them to stroke himself, grinning as he watched Loki respond to the resulting clenching of his muscles.

“You are enjoying this far too much,” Loki teased.

“Nonsense. I always enjoy this just the right amount.”

It was lovely to make Loki laugh as they fucked, Thor thought. It made his eyes as bright as they had been before any of their troubles. He could not regret them, for it was those pains that had led them here, but still it spoke to his heart to see them go. He reached up and smoothed back the errant lock that was bouncing against his face and tickling his nose.

“Go ahead,” Loki told him.

“What?”

“Your nose always twitches like that when you need to sneeze, so go ahead.”

Thor grabbed a pillow and was in the middle of stifling himself when Loki gave a particularly good thrust, followed by another peal of laughter. “Hey,” Thor said, his voice light and wholly without reproach.

“You love it when I play with you.”

“I do. And I know what else I will love." Thor unwrapped his legs from his brother's waist and bit his lip to hold back the instinctual plaint when he awkwardly pulled away.

Their shared heat had softened Loki's hair into tempting curls that tumbled about his face as he moved to the side. The very light this evening felt rich with promise and it shone in his eyes, fixed to Thor's face as he spoke. "Do you want just her now, or both of us together?"

"Both." He could feel her humming with intent, the energy dancing between the molecules of water in the air so that it covered his skin and filled his lungs. "Can you feel her?"

Loki went still, eyes half-lidded in thought. He nodded slowly. "I think so. Call her?"

Thor put out his hand and she flew to him, the grip ridges fitting between his fingers as though in readiness for war rather than for love. Or perhaps she was meaning to remind him of how perfectly she fit him for every need. That would be like her. He placed her in the very center of the bed, the dully gleaming head sinking into the down. Level eyes followed his hand as he oiled the shaft.

"She is ready," Thor said.

Loki moved almost hesitantly, shifting towards the middle of the bed, spreading his legs so that the hammer jutted up between them. Thor leaned back and drank in the sight. "Are you having second thoughts?" Loki asked. Thor could not answer right away, too caught up in how rough his breath had grown.

"None. I want to remember how you look together, our first time."

"You mean us to do this again?" Loki's lips quirked delightfully and Thor could not resist leaning over to steal a kiss. Loki rose up into it, a pleased hum pouring into Thor's mouth as they met.

"If all goes as I hope, I mean us to do this often." He joined his brother on the bed, kneeling at his side to run greedy hands up and down his sleek flanks before slinging one leg over and hovering above him. Gazing down in this moment of pure potential he felt he could see every time they had been like this. He saw his lover just before the first time riding him; he saw his enemy, pinned down for the cruelest glimpse of peace in the midst of battle; he saw his closest companion as they were trained in grappling; he saw his beloved baby brother who had fallen and wept until Thor had pounced upon him with promises of distraction. "I love you," he whispered.

Loki reached up and stroked his fingers along Thor's cheek, tracing the high bone back to his ear before curling about his neck. He did not let go as Thor reached behind himself, his large hand holding Loki's cock against Mjolnir's shaft. Loki's cock was longer than the hammer's shaft, rising up higher from the bed, and Thor positioned himself over it, leaning forwards slightly to keep Loki's hand clasped upon him.

Thor took his time in lowering himself, luxuriating in the hitch in Loki's breath when Thor took him inside, savoring the feel of the broad head as it slid, slow as he could go, through his ring. He paused when he bumped into the warm metal that awaited him. He could feel her anticipation almost vibrating against his skin and it sparked his own excitement. It had been difficult for him to grasp that she could possess feelings without thoughts, but in time he had come to experience them almost as an extension of his own. Loki tightened his grasp, hands and eyes saying all Thor needed to know, and Thor pressed himself down.

The stretch was shocking and he froze, a low hiss tricking from between his teeth, but when Loki raised his other hand to grant an enchantment Thor shook his head _no._ "I want to feel all of this, I want to remember exactly how it felt. I need a moment, is all."

Loki lowered his hand with a smile of acceptance. That had been the hardest lesson he had had to learn as a child. He expected it was the same for Thor. Such a pain it had been to see his brother struggle and not step in to ease his way. Even after they had grown distant he sometimes found the same ache twisting in his chest. Even after his own actions had led to Thor's banishment there had been a worm gnawing on his heart as he stood and watched his brother be cast out.

Thor caught hold of Loki's lowering hand and raised it to his lips. Loki smoothed his fingers across them, the touch so light it tickled, as Thor sank down. It was painfully slow, for that was all he could manage. He looked at Loki's hair strewn across the pillow and smelled the light scent of his skin and thought of how very much he loved him.

It could have been minutes or hours before Thor had taken everything, his hips flush against Loki's, the head of the hammer digging into the fullness of his ass. " _Oh_. I..."

Loki's voice was gentle. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me. I want to know."

"I was about to say that I missed this," Thor said. "Can you miss something you've never had?"

"I think so."

Thor shifted, bracing his hands on his brother's shoulders. "You're shaking."

"It is not so easy to hold still." It had been almost impossible, in truth; the only thing holding him back had been the awareness that, difficult as this was for Thor, Loki's own hungered thrusting would only make it worse.

"You restrained yourself for me."

"Don't get used to it, brother," Loki told him, and though he answered through clenched teeth there was laughter in it.

Thor gave himself only until he had caught his breath before he was rising up. He was no faster than he had been sliding down but it seemed easier for Loki to have him moving and if he could have found a way to capture this moment and make that low and lovely moan last forever he would have done it happily. The seidr was building in his bones and in the sky and he knew. "This is everything I've ever wanted," he said hoarsely.

Loki made the sweetest little sound and tugged at his hips, coaxing him back down.

Thor was far too full to move as he would have liked, but even this snail's pace was almost too much to bear. The stretch alone was ecstasy, and Mjolnir was pressing Loki so hard against the sensitive patch inside him that even the tiniest motions threatened to send him over. He reached for his cock, clamping his fingers tightly around the base; he had invested so much hope in this, he could not bear the thought that he might ruin it by finding his pleasure too soon.

"You don't need to do that," Loki said gently, moving his hand away.

Thor's laugh was no more than air. "I do. If you knew how this felt..."

"And I say again you don't need to do that. If you only knew how _this_ felt, Thor. So tight I can feel the racing of your heart. When you come, I will be with you."

 _I've never felt so close to them_ , Thor thought. Even now the bounds between the three of them were beginning to thin. There was Loki, entwined in the very sinews of Thor's heart. There was Mjolnir, her power coursing through his veins. In Thor, Loki already held her in the way that mattered most. He gazed down in adoration upon his adoring brother and with a bunching of his thighs he rose back up.

When Loki had been in the void he had drifted towards a hunger-star, one of the sort so heavy that by its very nature it consumed all it encountered. How like Thor it was, he had thought then. A thing of infinite and wholly unconscious taking. Thor had been everything for as long as Loki remembered. When he had accused Thor of hurling him into the abyss he had spoken the truth because if Thor was everything then he was the hand that let go of the staff just as much as he was the cry of _no_ that tore his heart out after. It was only later, after he grasped the depth of Thor's love, that he realized he had been quite wrong. Thor did not consume. He enveloped.

Just as Loki had promised, they came together. The sight of the glorious god above him given over entirely to pleasure drew forth his own and briefly, while Loki could still think, he thought again of that distant star, how at its heart all things became one. He let go and joined them.

The last thing Thor knew - the last thought while he was still _him_ rather than _them_ \- was that Loki was already there, his body bucking and thrashing on the bed but his heart and mind already set free of division. It lasted an instant and an eternity, for in unity there is no time. They _were_ , with all the fullness and joy that conveyed. In that shining moment the bounds between the three of them were gone, and the one thing Loki had never been able to share was shared.

Thor was weeping when he came back to himself. "I saw your heart, brother," he murmured.

"Tell me what you saw."

"I saw that it is mine." Wholly and completely, without any doubt.

Loki slotted his fingers between Thor's and their breathing faded into peace.

"We must bathe, brother," Thor said at last. "We are covered in sweat and seed and-" he looked at the bottle, "-you really used all of it."

Loki's eyes were lazy with contentment. "Of course I did. Come, I will help you stand." His own limbs felt trembling and new but he somehow got Thor to his feet. He glanced back at the hammer still resting on the bed. "One moment," he said. He took hold of the messy grip and pulled.

Nothing.

He smiled. Somehow he didn't mind anymore. Thor was worthy of her, but he was worthy of Thor. He wrapped his arm around his brother's waist and helped him to the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and so Fucking February draws to a close. Thank you for your feedback, every comment and kudos and bookmark really means so much.


End file.
